Ion implantation tools and other charged particle beam tools, are used extensively in the semiconductor industry. An ongoing problem is the deposition of foreign material on the wafers being processed. Existing methods of mitigating foreign material require extensive manual cleaning of tools after the loss of product to foreign material becomes excessive. Therefore, there is an ongoing need in the industry for a method of mitigating foreign material related product loss on wafers processed in ion implantation tools and other charged particle beam tools.